


Kiss Prompts ;)

by reynasmajesty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Femslash, HP femslash, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pansmione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynasmajesty/pseuds/reynasmajesty
Summary: Just a collection of ficlets I wrote inspired by some kiss prompts :)





	1. Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> you'll might have seen 'em on tumblr @aquagirl101101  
> anyways! enjoy!!!  
> (constructive criticism is appreciated)

#26 Jealous kiss (Drarry)

 

Harry stabbed his eggs with his fork, eyes glued on one blond-haired Slytherin across the hall.

“Mate, you’re in love with him,” Ron said through a mouthful of what looked like chicken (who the hell eats chicken for breakfast?)

“Am NOT,” Harry replied, still staring at the blond head that had now leaned in  _far_ too close to whisper something to Theodore Nott, who laughed delightfully in response.

Harry stabbed his eggs a little harder.

“Sure thing you’re not mate, sure thing.”

“I’m with Ron on this one, Harry. You two have been friends for what? 4 months at this point?  _And_ he’s no longer a git? Just ask him out,” Hermione said, flipping through the Daily Prophet.  

“I would if he would stop being so lovey-dovey with Theodore Nott,” Harry replied, “Seriously,  _Theodore Nott_  of all people? That dude looks like his face got sat on by Hagrid.”

-

Harry sat next to Draco in potions class (thank Slughorn for being smart for  _once_ ).

“Hello, Harry.” Draco said, smiling that smile that made Harry’s heart skip four beats.

“Hi, Draco,” Harry replied.

“Yo, Harry!” a voice said from behind them, _of course_  it was Nott. “Do you think you could trade places with me? I am really behind on potions and could use Draco’s help today.” Harry gritted his teeth. That absolute  _git_ , and he had the audacity to  _wink_ at Draco.  _His_ Draco.

“Yes, of course.” Harry replied.

-

It was Saturday when Harry decided that he’d had enough. He had absolutely no idea where this new problem by the name of Theodore Nott had come up. Everything had been going smoothly, he would have asked Draco out, they would have gotten married, had kids and led a happy life, but NO! Life  _loves_ to fuck with Harry Potter.

Harry was walking back from class when he saw Theo dragging Draco away somewhere, he was far too touchy.  _And_ Draco clearly didn’t want to go.

Harry decided that enough was enough.

“Hey Theo, mind if I borrow Draco for a while?” he asked sweetly.

“Actually-”

“-Yeah thanks,” Harry said cutting him off, and pulling Draco away.

“This Theo Nott is really getting on my nerves,” he said, taking a left towards the empty Transfiguration classroom. Draco chuckled in response.

“Is he now?”

“ _Yes_.” Harry said. “Who does he think he is? Being so…”

“Yeah? Being so?” Draco said, eyebrow raised in amusement.

“…touchy.” Draco laughed.

“Why, Potter?  _Jealous_?” Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and leaning in. Harry’s heart skipped extra beats this time.

“A bit, yeah.” He replied, before leaning in and locking his lips with Draco.

“Liar,” Draco said, breaking apart for a moment, “You’re absolutely smitten.”  


	2. Pansmione

#17 Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys (Pansmione)

 

“OH MY GOD YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE,” Hermione shrieked as she found Pansy—yet again—flirting with some dude.

“We are on a  _mission_ ,” she whisper-screamed. “Or are you too dumb to understand that?!”

“Okay, first off, rude!” Pansy said, pointy a manicured finger at Hermione. “And second, it was just light flirting, to mix in with the muggles.”

Hermione snorted, “Yeah sure ‘to mix in’.” Pansy rolled her eyes.

“Let’s get you a drink, hothead,” Pansy said.

“ _Mission,_ ” Hermione complained.

-

“Pansy,” Hermione said, tapping her side urgently, “Your 8 O'clock, is that Patterson?”

“Shit,” Pansy said, nearly choking on her drink. “What the  _fuck_.”

He seemed to be heading towards them. They were on a mission to watch to that Wilson’s son, they weren’t supposed to run into  _Patterson_. In no universe were they getting paid enough for this.

“What do we do?” Hermione asked, panic evident in her eyes.

“Kiss me.” Pansy said.

“ _What?”_

"Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable.”

“Not in a club, no”

“Oh  _shut_  up.”

Pansy leaned forward and pressed her lips to Hermione’s. The kiss was soft, perhaps a little awkward at first. But then Hermione parted her lips, and Pansy placed her hands on Hermione’s hips, and the kiss sped up.

Patterson was long gone before the two girls parted.

“Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable, right,” Hermione said, grinning, and leaned forward to kiss Pansy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was a Captain America: The Winter Soldier reference


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #36 "We can never be together" kiss (Drarry)

#36 (“we can never be together” kiss) (Drarry)

 

“You will obey me, Draco.” My father said with finality, “Or you will face consequences.”

“Yes, Father.” I replied, tears streaming down my face.

“You will no longer be seeing the Potter boy.” He said.

“Yes, Father.” I replied, lifting one sweater covered wrist to wipe my tears off. He grabbed hold of it.

“Malfoy’s don’t wipe their _tears_ , Draco.” he said, letting go of my hand with a jerk.

“Yes, sorry Father.”

-

I returned to school after Christmas holidays. My conversation with Father had been almost two week ago now, and I hadn’t replied to any of Harry’s owls since. I knew I would have to talk to him soon. He had tried confronting me multiple times, but I ran before he could even talk.

“Draco,” he said now, walking besides me as we left potions. “Draco, you can’t just ignore me forever.”

I remained silent.

“Draco!”

“What!” I half-screamed besides him, “What is your _problem_ , Harry? Why can’t you just _leave me alone_?”

“Alright that’s enough,” he said before grabbing my arm and dragging me off to an empty classroom.

“Draco,” he said once we were inside, “Love, please talk to me. I know something happened back at home, but I can’t help if I don’t know.”

“You couldn’t help even _if_ you knew, Potter.”

“What do you mean, Dray?”

“I mean, that you need to leave me the fuck alone, _Potter_.”

“No.”

“Harry, seriously, I can’t deal with _this_ anymore.” I said gesturing towards the both of us, thinking of the first thing that would help push him away and acting on it.

“What?” he asked.

“I mean, we need to break up, Potter. I am done.” I said, trying to keep my voice as stone cold as possible. He looked utterly devastated as soon as the words came out of my mouth; I had to refrain from throwing my arms around him and telling him that I would never leave him.

“Draco…” he started.

“No.” I said firmly, my voice breaking a little, I turned my head to face away from him.

“Draco,” he said again, reaching out a hand towards me, “Come here, love.” And I couldn’t help it. I went straight to his outstretched arms, and collapsed.

I sobbed and clutched his robes till I ran out of tears, he did his best to comfort me, stroking my hair and whispering that it will be alright and that he would fix it.

“H-Harry,” I said. “Harry, love, we can’t be together.”

I looked at him, and pulled him in for what I thought was the last kiss we’ll ever share. My hands were on either side of his face as I tried my best to pour all of my love in this one kiss.

“Yes we can.” He replied with finality, pulling away from the kiss.

“My Father will kill you!” I yelled, breaking free from his embrace.

“HE WILL KILL YOU!” I screamed higher, pushing him away. “HE WILL KILL YOU, HARRY!” I CAN’T BLOODY LET THAT HAPPEN!”

“Draco,” he said again, this time gentler than before. “Dray, do you trust me?”

“Yes, dammit!” I replied, anger still coursing through my veins, not at him no, at my father, at his stupid legacy, at the _war_.

“Love,” he said. “Love, we are gonna be alright, okay? Please let me handle this, please, just let me at least _try_.”

I contemplated the thought for a minute, pulling at my hair from neither anger nor frustration, simply helplessness. Harry would go do whatever he was planning with or without me agreeing to it, that’s just how he was. It didn’t exactly leave me with a choice. And I had to keep him from my Father, he had warned me that the next time he as much as sees Harry it wouldn’t take him long to make quick work of him.

“Okay,” I said, looking into his eyes. “Just don’t get yourself killed?”

“I won’t.” he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did, consider leaving a kudos, or maybe even a comment?


End file.
